thesmithsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
Chapter TWO - Kings Cross ' ' We got off at the train station. It was giant! “Tell us where we are going!” My sister kept on bugging my parents. I really didn't care. “Just wait.” My dad answered for the hundredth time. We kept on walking and got through security. My dad got another call. “Hello… Yes, we are here… No, you guys will get them at the new Olivander’s at Hogsmeade… Yeah… Oh! Yeah I see you!” A woman came and hugged my parents. “Lucy, Walt, this is Lily. She is going to be our guide.” Lily looked at us and smiled. We both smiled back. “Hello, I am Lily Potter and I will be your guide.” Lucy rolled her eyes as she said “Yeah, dad just introduced you.” Potter. I knew that last name from somewhere. Our guide had a thick British accent. “Right this way.” Said Lily. We made our way to the stations. Although. We stopped at station 9. “Is this our train?” I asked. She denied with her head as she started looking around and took our cart with our baggage. “Follow me.” She said as she started walking through the crowd. “Are we going to the coffee shop? If that is why we are walking toward the exit then I am staying right he- Wait! You are going to hurt yourself!” My sister started yelling. Lily had disappeared through a wall. “Now it is our turn.” Dad said. “Oh gosh! I haven't done this in so long!” Mom ran through the wall too. My sister was screaming bloody murder. Dad took our hands and did the same thing. And just like that, we were at PLATFORM 9 ¾. “What the freak did just happen?” Lucy panicked. I was curious because mom said she was glad she did it again. She told us that she had never left America. “And… Mom? Again? What did you mean?” Lucy asked rudely. “Well… I am not really American. I was born in Liverpool, Britain. I met your dad at one of my many journeys… We kept in touch and we got married.” Mom said awkwardly. Lily was looking for someone. “Did you also lie to us about your name?” Lucy asked “No, no my name is Julia” “I hope.” “Who are you looking for” I asked. “James, well, he is my brother. He is the guide for John and Paula Granger.” Granger. That last name also reminded me of something. I still didn’t know what. We started following Lily and a giant train came by. It was red, and it was called the Hogwarts Express. “This makes up for not telling us.” Lucy said happily. “I rode this train when I was your age. You must ride it now.” Mom said sadly. “What do you mean you? You guys are leaving us?” Lucy started panicking again. I also have to admit, I was panicking a little bit too. “I am sorry. You guys will be going to school at Hogwarts this year. Lily will be the person you need to go to for help.” Dad said. Mom started crying and dad hugged her. They hugged us as the train whistle went off. “Let’s go. We will be in Hogsmeade in no time.” Lily said as if nothing had just happened. We said our last goodbyes as we went into the train. Inside of the Hogwarts Express there were many little rooms. We sat down in ours as Lily put our baggage on top of the seats. “Do you like candy?” Lily asked. Lucy and I nodded. “God this will be fun!” Lily whispered. Lucy looked at me in a weird way. “So, how old are you?” Asked my sister. I just wanted to sleep. “Oh! I forgot to tell you! I am seventeen and this is my second-to-last year at Hogwarts!” Lily answered happily. I fell asleep. A weird sound wok e me up.